


How About That Offer to Warm Me Up?

by SuperUltraMeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: An absence of sweater fetishes, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Hanamaki being a dick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperUltraMeme/pseuds/SuperUltraMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus christ, Matsukawa. Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"<br/>"To be fair, I'm still wearing underwear."<br/>"That's not the point. The point is you broke into my house."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About That Offer to Warm Me Up?

Hanamaki cursed his luck. The one day he decided to stay behind and help Kindaichi with his serve, the storm of the century had to blow through. If he'd gone straight home after practice, he would have made it in time, but no. Because he decided to be a generous fucking senpai, his afternoon was ruined. He had to run the whole way home with nothing protecting him but his jacket held over his head.

He arrived home very wet and in a very bad mood.

He wandered through the kitchen to find a note from his mother saying she had gone out and would be home late. Cool. He had the house to himself. He could catch a cold in peace. Great.

He stripped as he made his way to his room, stopping to grab a towel from the bathroom. He threw his wet clothes on the floor and was about to pull down his pants when he noticed an identical pile of clothing on the floor. That definitely wasn't his. The rest of his uniform pieces were in the wash. He looked around the room and jumped when he noticed a head of dark hair poking out of the covers of his bed watching him.

"Jesus _christ_ , Matsukawa."

"Don't stop on my account."

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

"To be fair, I'm still wearing underwear."

"That's not the point. The point is you broke into my house."

"I didn't break in."

"So how are you here?" Hanamaki began toweling off his hair, and Matsukawa pushed himself up onto one elbow.

"Alright, so I'm walking home, minding my own business, when the sky opens up, and the weather equivalent of God's vindictive middle finger comes crashing down around me."

"Poetic."

"Thanks. So I start running for shelter, and your place is a good deal closer than mine, so I decided to just sneak in here using the spare key. It was probably a good thing your mom had already left."

"Probably, yeah."

"So, belatedly, is it cool if I crash here until the storm lets up?"

"Sure." Hanamaki finally just pulled his pants off and went digging through his dresser. "You want a change of clothes?"

"No. I can think of better ways to get warm." Matsukawa held the covers open.

"You know what would make that situation even warmer?"

"What's that?"

"If we were both wearing sweaters." Hanamaki began pulling clothes out of his dresser. Matsukawa stared at him.

"That wasn't an invitation to cuddle. I want to touch your dick."

"You can touch my dick while I'm wearing a sweater."

"That kinda kills the mood."

"Who knows? Maybe you'll find you have a sweater fetish."

"I don't have a sweater fetish."

"I'm actually relieved to hear that." Hanamaki finally gave in and slipped under the covers with his boyfriend. His first action was to put his freezing cold hands on Matsukawa's chest.

"Nope. Ok, I'm kicking you back out."

"This is my bed. You can't kick me out." Hanamaki began tangling his feet with Matsukawa's as well.

"If you keep putting your cold appendages on me, I will take you down by force and it will become my bed." They tussled. Hanamaki put up a good fight, but Matsukawa had the advantage and ended up pinning him down.

"Well then, how about that offer to warm me up?" Hanamaki slid his thigh up and pushed it between Matsukawa's legs with just the right amount of pressure.

"That's where I was going with this." Matsukawa leaned down and kissed him hard. Hanamaki slipped his arms around his neck. Matsukawa jumped and pulled away.

"Again with the cold hands."

"Get to work then."

"Fine." Matsukawa mumbled as he kissed down his neck.

Sure enough, half an hour later, the two of them were sufficiently warmed up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but w/e. I wrote this a while ago, but the newest episodes have me /feeling/ the Seijou and inspired me to publish this.  
> Tumblr and Twitter are in my bio. Thanks for reading!


End file.
